


It's Not Weird if We're Bros

by morethanthedark (Kayndred)



Series: 30 Days of Monster Grantaire [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of Monster Grantaire, Alternate Universe - Fae, Centaur, Centaurs, Day 2 - Centaur, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, dares, least serious thing I've ever written no lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayndred/pseuds/morethanthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And we are totally bros now!"</p><p>[Or - Enjolras get's dared to go into the wood and Grantaire, good samaritan that he is, offers to show him the way back.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Weird if We're Bros

**Author's Note:**

> The goofy centaur one that I valiantly attempt to disown. Sort-of.

"Are you lost?"

The blond spins, eyes wide, only to fall flat on his ass when he finds Grantaire behind him, head tilted and arms crossed. A voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Courf reminds him,  _Humans are weird_.

Apparently.

"What." Not exactly eloquent either, if the bluntly shocked man’s response is anything to go by. This is going to take a while.

"Are you lost?" Grantaire repeats, bending at the waist to get a good look at him. He’s pretty for a guy, blond hair curling attractively around his ears and sticking to the back of his neck with sweat. His eyes are wide and very blue, and Grantaire wouldn’t mind painting him.

"No." Grantaire arches an eyebrow. The man’s Adams apple bobs. "I mean yes. I was dared to enter the wood."

Of course he was. “Of course you were.” They always are. No one ever comes into the wood to see the Tais. Grantaire could list five different kinsmen who wouldn’t mind chatting with the ‘people’, but. Whatever.

"Do you want me to take you back?" He asks, shifting from foot to foot. His tail flips up and brushes his back, almost an invitation if it weren’t also soothing a bit of an itch. "You’ve wandered pretty far from the border as it is, and it’s going to be dark soon." 

The man nods, face smoothing out from shock into composure, but Grantaire can smell the nervousness on him. The human stands and extends a hand out and up, saying, “I’m Enjolras. I’m sorry for disturbing the wood.”

"Grantaire." Grantaire replies, clasping the man’s hand in his own. His fingers are warm and strong, and Grantaire admits to himself that he likes the contact, even as his hand falls away. "And you didn’t. People normally don’t, and we get a lot of dares wondering around." 

Enjolras nods in reply, looking awkward. “Do you know the direction back to the town?” 

"Of course." Who in the wood doesn’t? "I’ll lead you back, it’s a bit of a ways." His turns, presenting the slope of his back to Enjolras, who looks about as comfortable as a cat with wet paws. "You’ve ridden before, yeah?"

"Well of course but…" He tapers off, looking from Grantaire to the slope of short dark grey hair that covers his back. "Never on a centaur."

That brings an airy huff from Grantaire, who tosses his head and reminds himself not to be too snippy. Jehan would have a fit if it got back that he was rude to a human who got lost in the wood. He wasn’t a field sprite, after all.

"I’d very much doubt it if you’d said you had. But it’s the same as riding a horse, you just hop on," he pats his side, "and hold on with your legs." Enjolras still looks dubious, so Grantaire waggles his eyebrows and says, "You can even put your hands on my shoulders, if it helps."

The blond looks nervous still, but he approaches Grantaire’s back with determination in his stride, places his hands flat on Grantaire’s back, and makes a valiant attempt to get his right leg over. 

He mostly succeeds, but if he scrambles a little bit, well. Grantaire isn’t going to tell anyone. 

When he’s settled, his legs clamped tight on Grantaire’s sides and his hands lightly resting on his shoulders, Enjolras coughs and says, “We can go.”

"And so we can!" And they set off at a brisk trot, Grantaire lengthening his strides to make the movements of his lower shoulders and hind legs smoother. 

For a long while the silence prevails, the wind curling around them in the warm spring dusk. Enjolras alternates gripping Grantaire’s shoulders with hands like vices - he does take the jump over the creek a little late, admittedly, but he didn’t exactly remember it being there - and then releasing him to barely press his palm against the curve of his flesh.

"Have you done this before?" The question is soft, and for a moment Grantaire thinks it was a wind whisper, but he can feel Enjolras’ attention on him and knows it's not.

The truth, or a lie? The truth is probably best.

"Nope!" His voice is light and chipper. "You’re my first! I’ve never had a chance to escort a human out of the wood before."

Enjolras’ hands tighten briefly on his shoulders, no doubt questioning the morals of a centaur who’s never had a human as cargo, before smoothing his hands against Grantaire’s skin.

"Well, you aren’t terrible."

Grantaire snorts, weaving around a particularly nasty bush. “Good, because I was planing on telling everyone in the Tais that we’re bros now.”

"What?" There’s laughter in Enjolras voice, like he’s startled and maybe a little pleased, and Grantaire wishes he could see his face without risking both their necks. "Bros? Tais?"

"Mmhmm." The trees thin abruptly, and then the field outside the town is open before them, houses with lights just turning on sitting only a few dozen yards away. "And here we are, good sir! Please remove yourself from the transport carefully and with little fuss. Thankyou for traveling Grant-air." 

Enjolras slides from his back looking a little dazed, probably wondering if some sort of fairy magic had aided in their sudden arrival - it hadn’t, but Grantaire knows the forest and it’s traps better, and no one really messes with a human when they’re accompanied by a centaur.

The blond takes several steps back toward the line of houses before spinning around, a smile on his face. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do this.”

"It wasn’t anything." He replies, running a hand through his hair. "Although it was my pleasure." Enjolras answers his suggestive smirk with a roll of his eyes, all amusement, before waving goodbye and trekking back toward the low stone wall that separates town from woodland.

It’s when Enjolras is standing on the divider, ready to leap back into civilization, that Grantaire calls out, “And we are totally bros now!”

A ring of laughter is his only reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://morethanthedark.tumblr.com/) sometime!


End file.
